I knew I loved you before I met you
by Busshunter
Summary: ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar entre las actrices durante y luego del capítulo 4x14? Definitivamente HeYa, por favor denle una oportunidad :D
1. Jealousy

**Sí, lo sé. Con ese último capítulo... mi mento se blockeó, no dejó de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en todo lo sucedido... y nose por qué esta mañana se pasó esta idea por mi cabeza, así que aproveché a escribir y me gustaría saber si les interesa :)**

* * *

-¿Por qué me miras así? –Naya le preguntó a Heather mientras desayunaban juntas como todas las mañanas antes de reunirse con los demás chicos para volver a grabar los capítulos de Glee.

-Nada ¿A caso no puedo mirarte? –Heather responde de mal tono y la morena suspira dándose cuenta que algo le sucedía a la rubia.

-¿Puedes ir al grano y decirme de una vez por todas qué es lo que te molesta? Porque realmente nose qué pude haber hecho ahora… hace apenas diez minutos que estoy despierta y no creo haber hecho nada malo… -la actriz que interpretaba a Santana se inclinó sobre la mesa para estudiar el rostro de la otra chica, pero ésta giró su cabeza ignorando su mirada.

-No me gusta

-¿Qué no te gusta? –Naya preguntó confundida frunciendo el ceño.

-Ryan… últimamente hace de todo para que pases más tiempo con Dianna… y no entiendo por qué –Heather logró hablar, aun esquivando a la morena.

-Ah? ¿De qué hablas Hemo?

-O… tal vez hay algo que todavía no me he enterado? –en ese momento Hemo decidió mirar a Naya para ver qué iba a responderle y si lo hacía con sinceridad. La morena pestañeó varias veces tratando de entender a lo que se refería su amiga.

-¿De qué deberías enterarte? No hay nada nuevo… además, creo que paso más tiempo con Di ya que justo nos coinciden nuestros tiempos libres entre grabaciones Hemo… nose por qué te molesta tanto eso… no es como si fuera que… -Naya dejó de hablar al darse cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo y sonrió ampliamente elevando su ceja –como si fuera que Di y yo tuviéramos una relación… igual, no sería nada malo si sucediera eso ¿Verdad?

-¿U-ustedes están juntas? –la morena se enfrentó con esos ojos azules que se habían agrandado ante lo que acababa de escuchar y tuvo que ocultar las ganas de soltar una carcajada. ¿En serio? ¿Realmente piensa que puede entre Dianna y ella ocurrían cosas?

-¿Te molestaría? –Naya se atrevió a preguntarle aun sin borrar su mirada coqueta analizando las facciones del rostro de su amiga ante el tema que estaban hablando.

-No me sorprendería al saber que siempre van de la mano a buscar sus ropas y sus guiones, siempre van a tomar algo juntas o viajan para visitarse –Heather empezó a decir en forma molesta las cosas que estaba viendo en los últimos meses y esto hizo que Naya se riera fuertemente. La morena veía muy adorable los celos de su amiga.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Hemo preguntó cruzando sus brazos, mostrándose molesta al ver que la chica no la tomaba en serio.

-Eres adorable Hemo… -Naya se inclinó y besó su mejilla -¿Realmente crees que tengo algo con Di? ¡Por favor Hemo! No sucede nada entre nosotras

-Oh –la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse otra vez, darse cuenta de lo absurda que había actuado y enseguida se ruborizó completamente –Pero cuando te pregunté…

-Estás celosa, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo celosa? ¿De qué? –Morris empezó a inquietarse en su silla tratando de que su amiga no notase sus mejillas rosadas.

-De que ya no tienes a este glorioso cuerpo cerca de ti casi siempre –Naya le guiñó el ojo y esto provocó que las mejillas de la bailarina se tornaran en un bordó intenso, causando que la morena volviera a reírse.

-Pfff, en tus sueños Rivera! –Hemo pudo reaccionar y golpeó el hombro de su amiga. Ella sabía muy bien en su interior, que lo que decía la morena era muy cierto. Sentía unos celos enormes al ver cómo otra rubia coqueteaba con ella, podía tocarla, abrazarla, hacerla reír y pasar más tiempo con ella. Además de que ella presentía que Dianna Agron quería seducir a Naya. Se dio cuenta de esto aquella vez que Dianna, Naya y ella estaban discutiendo con Ryan acerca de Glee.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Creo que definitivamente deberíamos dar un poco de acción a Santana, ¿No lo crees Nay? –Dianna ofreció interesadamente y esto atrapó la atención de todos. Heather clavó su mirada en la rubia esperando con qué iba a salir y odiando que ahora ella también usaba SU sobrenombre._

_-Si, es cierto… ¿Qué tienes en mente tú? –Naya se concentró en Dianna y le llamó la atención que ésta estaba con una amplia sonrisa. 'Mierda', pensó Heather._

_-Ya que Heather no quiere dar el regreso a Brittana… ¿Por qué no podría haber algo de Quinntana? Las dos están solas… una más infeliz que la otra… -Dianna habló encogiéndose de hombros. 'Seguramente se está muriendo de las ganas de tener a Naya en sus propias manos. Eso no va a suceder, no puede suceder', Heather dialogaba consigo misma mientras miraba cómo sus compañeras de trabajo se reían y asentían con su cabeza al opinar que era una buena idea. Heather se había negado a filmar más escenas con Naya, porque se había dado cuenta que últimamente se sentía rara, sentía cosquilleos en su estómago cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y sabía muy bien que no podía pasar nada… ella tenía novio y debía concentrarse en el trabajo y no en poder tener un amante, o lo que sea._

_–Salvo que te incomode la idea de besar a Quinn –continuó hablando Dianna._

_-Para nada! Tú sabes que para mí no hay nada que me incomode_

_-Ah sí? ¿Y si te diría que filmáramos una escena de sexo? –Dianna se atrevió a desafiar a la morena. Ambas concentradas en la conversación, sin observar cómo influía esto a Heather, quien permanecía en silencio y tratando de no saltar encima de Dianna para que se callara de una buena vez._

_-Te gustaría… ¿Eh? –Naya respondió y ambas se rieron._

_-Wow, nunca se me hubiese imaginado esto Agron… debo felicitarte por la idea –Ryan se mostró satisfecho con la oferta y se podía ver en su rostro cómo pensaba la situación entre estas dos actrices._

_Luego de esa conversación, Dianna se disculpó y avisó que debía ir a su tráiler, pero antes invitó a Naya para que la acompañara. Afortunadamente ésta no aceptó y le dijo que quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su mejor amiga. Esto hizo que el corazón de Heather se saltara un poco._

_-Te desea –Morris soltó una vez que ellas se habían alejado de las demás. Enseguida se encontró con la mirada de Naya._

_-Qué?_

_-Dianna, ella te desea Nay-Nay –si Naya hubiese puesto más atención en su tono de voz, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de la tristeza que se reflejaba._

_-Ughhh, no seas paranóica Hemo… simplemente bromeábamos –Naya como siempre negaba lo que Heather le quería hacer ver._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

-No deberías estarlo, ¿Sabes? –Naya le dijo acerca del a celosía, tomando su mano –Soy solamente tuya y tú eres 'my bestie' –la morena le dijo tiernamente y cuando Heather iba a responder, ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta del tráiler de Naya. ¿Quién podría ser? Ambas se miraron curiosamente y preguntándose lo mismo. Heather esperó a que Naya fuera a abrir la puerta.

-Definitivamente tienes que leer esto ya –la voz de Dianna paralizó a la rubia y ésta enseguida focalizó sus ojos en la puerta del tráiler para ver qué sucedía.

-Di! ¿Qué es esto? –la morena le preguntó mientras tomaba unos papeles que su amiga le había dado.

-Tú léelo –Dianna le ordenó y Naya comenzó a leer los guiones. Heather tuvo que contenerse y no levantarse para ir a leerlo también. ¿Qué tan serio podría ser aquello?

-Oh Dios Mío! –Naya soltó una carcajada luego de su sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Heather ya sin resistirse, se colocó al lado de Naya para involucrarse en el tema.

-Buen día Heather –Dianna le brindó una sonrisa triunfante, y esto a Heather no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se molestó en corresponder al saludo, simplemente miró a Naya buscando una respuesta pero ésta seguía riéndose mientras continuaba leyendo su guión –Y? ¿Cuál es la noticia?

-Adiós Brittana, bienvenida Quinntana! –Dianna Agron dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo a Rivera.

Heather dejó de respirar.

…

..

.

* * *

-¿Vas a besarla? –Heather le preguntó a su amiga mientras miraba en el espejo cómo ésta terminaba de arreglarse un poco antes de grabar la escena del 'baile lento' con Dianna.

-Así dice el guión… mientras Brittany baila felizmente con Sam, Santana decide despejarse y saca a bailar a Quinn… y simplemente se da –su amiga le dijo como si fuera algo normal. Fue allí, en ese preciso momento en el cual la bailarina se arrepintió con toda su alma de haber rechazado la oportunidad de volver a grabar a Brittana.

-¿Estás bien? –Naya giró para ver el rostro de su amiga que se encontraba pálida –últimamente estás algo rara Hemo… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Taylor te hizo algo? Porque si no voy y-

-No, todo está más que bien Nay… sólo extraño pasar tiempo contigo –dijo con un suspiro. Por una parte era verdad, pero no la absoluta verdad.

-Awww, ¿Desde cuándo te tornaste tan sensible Morris? Extraño tu lado encarador, bromista y seductor –la morena decía con una sonrisa -¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos por unos tragos? –la rubia sonrió ante la propuesta e instantáneamente la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Ejem… lamento interrumpir, pero Rivera… tenemos que ir yendo al set de grabación… espero que hayas ensayado lo suficiente para hacer el mejor beso de la historia –Dianna interrumpió su embrace y nuevamente, Heather quería abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¿Perdón? Creo que tú deberías haber ensayado… porque yo sé muy bien que mis besos hipnotizan… ¿No es así Hemo? –Naya le preguntó coquetamente, haciéndole saber a Dianna que nadie la iba a intimidar.

-Sí… así es –apenas susurró mientras se dirigían a grabar la escena.

* * *

**Y? Les gustó el principio? En el próximo capítulo voy a escribir más de los celos de Heather mientras éstas graban las escenas. ¿Qué les gustaría ver en la historia? Review please, me encantan las opiniones! :D**


	2. I Just Want You

Guest: La verdad que nose por qué lo ves raro o confuso, pero me gustaría que me lo explicaras así tal vez podría mejorarlo ;) gracias igual por tu comentario!

rosemarie: Gracias! En eso estoy.. tal vez lo haga algo corto, pero sí, lo voy a terminar.. gracias por comentar y un beso!

fdgdfgd : jajajjajaja no creo que haya Morrischelle peeeeero vas a ver alguna interacción entre ellas en este capítulo ;) besoo y gracias por comentar!

AnGeLuZ YuMi: jajajja te gustaría la idea de un Rivergron? Mmmmmm... interesting, tal vez tal vez... pobre Hemo jajaja beso y gracias por comentar!

holip : Ohhhh, my dear holip xd jajajajja al fin te contenté un poco, no? gracias por tu comentario y ya vas a ver pronto cómo surge brittana de nuevo! ;)

andreastorm4 : jajaj eres la segunda que propone eso... lo estoy considerando bastante a la idea.. tal vez lo haga, gracias por tu comentario y un besoo!

ukiii : graciaaas! :)

FuuOosakiTeioh : jajaj juego con tus emociones por lo que veoo xD prefieres Heya, verdad? ya varios me dijeron que le de celos a Hemo con un Rivergron.. así que tal vez lo haga.. creo que sería sumamente interesante, y sí.. le daré una perspectiva de serio a Rivergron, quedate tranquila ;) Gracias por comentar y un besoo!

NayaLopez : Al contrario delirá conmigo! jajajaj espero que te guste este capítulo.. gracias por el comentario y unbeso! :)

**HELLO EVERYBODY! LO SE, ME DEMORÉ AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR... PERO CUANDO VI LAS REVIEWS, NO PODÍA CREER LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE TUVO ESTO.. Y AHÍ FUE CUANDO ME DECIDÍ A ESCRIBIR UN NUEVO CAP.. :) GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO! BESOS!**

* * *

Heather estaba grabando la escena del baile lento, en donde tenía que fingir que Brittany se encontraba felizmente bailando con Sam mientras veía a Naya bailando bien pegada a Dianna. Podía observar cómo Dianna disfrutaba inmensamente lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no dejaba de sonreír y susurrar cosas al oído de Naya. A pesar de que le daba bronca ver la forma en que coqueteaba la otra rubia con SU latina, tenía que admitir que dentro de todo era posible de soportar.

-Vámonos de aquí –Quinn le susurró al oído a Santana, luego se mordió el labio inferior mientras examinaba el cuerpo de la morena con hambre.

Lo que Heather no sabía era lo que se venía después.

…

..

.

* * *

Heather estaba sentada junto con el personal de grabación que se encontraba al final del pasillo del hotel. Tenía en sus manos un vaso de plástico que contenía café. Después de tantas horas de grabar y regrabar la misma escena del baile… necesitaba algo de cafeína.

-¡Muy bien chicas! Necesito que muestren una relación espontánea –gritó Ryan desde el fondo. Heather no se perdió la sonrisa malvada que apareció en el rostro de Agron. Su cuerpo se había tensado mientras esperaba a que de una vez por todas comenzara la escena. A su lado se sentó Ryan que tenía un pequeño micrófono con el cual se comunicaba con las actrices para hacerles algunas observaciones.

Al principio fue todo tranquilo, es decir… escenas normales entre dos chicas que se estaban divirtiendo. Corrían las dos tomadas de las manos y se chocaban ambas paredes del pasillo.

-¡Eso fue adorable chicas! Pero ahora me gustaría ver algo más… sensual –dijo Ryan cuando Dianna había acorralado a Naya contra una pared y ambas se reían. Esto hizo que la mano de Heather apretara un poco el vaso que contenía café. Su mirada se había clavado en Ryan, sus ojos le recriminaban '¿Qué carajo acabaste de decir?', pero el autor de la serie no se había percatado de eso.

Las dos cheerios seguían chocándose paredes y puertas hasta que lograron llegar a la habitación de Quinn, en donde Dianna aprovechó a estampar a la morena contra la puerta, acorralándola con sus brazos en cada lado de su cabeza.

Heather tomó una profunda respiración para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

La latina de Glee seguía riéndose mientras la rubia la miraba fijamente, sus ojos deteniéndose sin dudas en sus labios y cada tanto en sus ojos. Todos se habían dado cuenta que el clima entre ellas había cambiado y ansiaban saber qué estaba tramando Dianna.

-¿Cómo planeas que termine esta noche de bodas Rosario? –Dianna se iba acercando más y más hacia los labios de su compañera mientras aprovechaba pegar su cuerpo contra la de ella y deslizar una de sus manos por el costado de la morena, provocando que los ojos chocolates se tornaran a un negro profundo.

-Podría entrar contigo a tu habitación o volver a la pista a buscar a alguien que quiera –la latina no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios hambrientos de la rubia la habían atacado bruscamente, haciendo que ambas gimieran ante el profundo beso.

Mientras ellas seguían besándose y tocándose sin piedad, en el fondo del pasillo se encontraba una Heather furiosa y con dolor a la vez.

-¡Mierda! –gritó la actriz que, sin darse cuenta, había aboyado completamente el vaso de café haciendo que el contenido de éste se derramara en su ropa quemándola.

-¿Heather estás bien? –Ryan le preguntó con algo de preocupación sin entender por qué le había ocurrido esto a ella.

-S-sí… no es nada… ya vuelvo –le dijo e inmediatamente se retiró del lugar para ir hacia un baño. Necesitaba refrescar su rostro para tratar de calmar las emociones.

Los celos.

Ella tenía que ser quien debía estar besando a Naya de esa manera. Ella tenía que acorralarla y tocar todas sus partes, no alguien más. Odiaba sentir todas esas cosas porque sabía muy bien que no estaba bien, que no debía por qué sentirlas. Ella tenía novio. Un novio quien la amaba y la hacía feliz. ¿Por qué justamente ahora tenía que confundirse y desear a su compañera de trabajo de esa manera? No era normal. No era correcto. Pero aun así lo sentía y no lo podía evitar. Ya hacían varias semanas… meses… que sentía cosas por Naya Rivera. La volvía loca. Amaba sus abrazos, su perfume, su risa tan perfecta. Su amistad era envidiable… pero cada vez que ambas se insinuaban cosas… eso la confundía. No sabía si la morena lo hacía por el simple hecho de bromear o si buscaba algo más. Pero sí sabía que cada vez que ellas coqueteaban hacía que su corazón se detuviera o al contrario, se acelerara. Esa chica era la causa de todas esas emociones y ya no lo soportaba.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo, soltó la respiración que aún mantenía y decidió ir en búsqueda de un nuevo café. Tal vez al estar tan cansada eso no la ayudaba demasiado.

Una vez que poseía otro vaso de café regresó hacia el pasillo donde estaban antes, pero no había nadie. Vio que la habitación, que supuestamente era de Quinn, se encontraba abierta y allí había uno de los hombres que poseía una cámara.

La poca relajación que había conseguido, se esfumó al instante. '¿Por qué rayos estaban ahí?', Heather pensaba mientras se asomaba al lugar. Una vez que entró a la habitación, antes se disculpó y pidió permiso al hombre que estaba estorbando la entrada, vio que tanto Naya como Dianna se estaban desnudando para entrar en la cama.

Heather tuvo que parpadear millones de veces para poder caer en la realidad y aprovechó a admirar esa piel color miel que brillaba con las luces especiales que habían colocado el set de filmación.

-¡Heather, siéntate conmigo! –Lea Michelle le había susurrado incitándole que la acompañara mientras unos pocos más disfrutaban del acontecimiento que se venía. Sin quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de Naya, lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lea y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno… recuerden, hagan hasta donde se sientan cómodas ¿Sí? Nadie les exige absolutamente nada –Ryan les comentó, ambas asintieron con la cabeza y luego él se alejó, dejando que ellas comenzaran a actuar.

-¿Qué tienen que hacer ahora? –Heather le preguntó a Lea, ya que por ir al baño se había perdido la explicación que el autor les había dado.

-Oh, tienen que grabar una escena de sexo –Lea dijo sonrientemente –estoy segura que va a ser absolutamente sexy –su amiga dijo -¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al darse cuenta del pánico que reflejaba el rostro de Hemo. La rubia simplemente asintió, decidió callarse porque si hablaba, ella estaba segura que iba a decir algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir luego.

Dianna, que se encontraba envuelta en un par de sábanas, se volteó para mirarlas a ellas y les guiñó el ojo. Lea le respondió con una gran sonrisa y mostrando sus dos pulgares como señal de que saldría genial la grabación. Heather no logró cambiar su rostro serio, al contrario, clavó su mirada en Dianna como si quisiera lanzarle dardos o explosivos. Dianna se dio cuenta de ello, pero simplemente le sonrió, lo cual le dio más bronca a la otra rubia.

-¡Acción! –gritó Ryan.

-Así que ésta es la razón por la cual las chicas de la escuela experimentan –Quinn decidió hablar primero y no se tomó el trabajo de ocultar la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Y gracias a Dios que lo hacen –Santana le contestó riendo.

-Sabes, fue divertido. Y siempre me pregunté lo que sería estar con una mujer pero, uh… no lo sé… me parece que para mí fue una experiencia que sólo pasará una vez

-Mira, no tienes que preocuparte… no voy a aparecer en tu casa con un U-haul

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa después? –Quinn preguntó, pero se podía ver en sus ojos las ganas de continuar eso.

-Bueno, tú te podrías ir primero … o podemos hacer de esto una repetición? –el rostro de Santana se tornó serio, mostrando sensualidad y obviamente dejando en claro que ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacer un nuevo round.

Heather estaba tranquila porque sabía que la escena terminaba con Quinn dejando la botella de agua sobre la mesita de luz del hotel, pero le sorprendió ver cómo Dianna se abalanzó sobre Naya sin dudar y se colocó arriba de ella mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas de la morena. Hemo sintió petrificarse ante esto, enseguida giró su cabeza hacia Ryan esperando a que éste dijera que ya era suficiente pero no. Todos estaban muy satisfechos con lo que estaban observando, incluso Lea, quien se encontraba boquiabierta pero se podía ver que lo estaba disfrutando también. La rubia quería levantarse y decir que ya era suficiente y agarrar a Dianna de los pelos. Ella sabía muy bien que la otra actriz se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Lo que más le daba bronca era ver cómo Naya le seguía la corriente. Quería ser ella quien la besara ferozmente y rozar su piel con sus manos. Heather no veía la hora que esto terminara, pero lo único que veía para su desgracia era cómo ellas seguían besándose mientras Dianna se acomodaba entre las piernas de la otra mujer.

Lo que hizo que Heather estallara fue cómo Naya estiró su cuello para que la otra tomara ventaja y succionara en él, haciendo que la morena arqueara su cuerpo. La actriz que se encontraba observando la situación, podía sentir cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en sus puños y en sus venas. Cuando sus ojos captaron un movimiento debajo de las sábanas, fijó su mirada y se dio cuenta que Dianna no estaba actuando, sino que realmente estaba tocando a Naya y sabía que era capaz de follarla allí mismo. El gemido que había soltado la latina hizo que la rubia se incorporara de pie bruscamente.

-¡Heather! –el quejido de Lea llamó su atención. Sin darse cuenta había derramado su segundo café sobre su otra compañera -¿Qué rayos te sucede? –le preguntó algo enojada. La rubia se disculpó e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su tráiler. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus emociones? ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus celos y envidia? Necesitaba cambiar, necesitaba un respiro y olvidarse de todo eso, porque ella nunca iba a tener a Naya Rivera y menos ahora que podía ver perfectamente que Dianna estaba totalmente interesada en ella. Ella no podía dejar su novio como si nada e ir corriendo a los brazos de su amiga y confesarle su amor y pretender que todo iba a estar bien.

Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por las mejillas de la rubia, eran lágrimas de dolor, frustración consigo misma. ¿Qué mierda podía hacer ella ahora? Nada. Eso era lo peor.

-¡Hemo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estuve buscando por –Naya había entrado al tráiler sin pedir permiso. Al ver a su amiga con el rostro húmedo, sus ojos rojos por haber llorado, se calló –Hey… ¿Qué – le iba a preguntar qué le sucedía mientras se iba acercando hacia Heather pero ésta la interrumpió. Hemo actuó impulsivamente tomándola del rostro y besándola ferozmente. Dejó que su furia, frustración y todo el amor que sentía por la morena se mostrara en ese beso. Naya chocó contra la pared, al principio estaba sorprendida ante el beso e intentó preguntar qué rayos sucedía, pero las acciones que hacía la chica rubia interrumpía cada vez que intentaba decir algo. Luego se dejó llevar, dejó que esas manos delgadas comenzaran a tantear todo su cuerpo y permitió que el beso se intensificara.

-¡No puedo soportarlo! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –Heather susurraba con impotencia en contra de sus labios con sus ojos cerrados, no quería mirarla a los ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que ellos podían transmitirle, quería creer que la morena también deseaba esto por lo que no estaba preparada para enfrentar la realidad. No quería ver en esos chocolates que lo que sentía no era correspondido… todavía no –me vuelves loca Naya… yo tenía ser la que te hacía gemir de ese modo, no ella… yo tenía que besarte así… no puedo soportar que alguien más te toque –terminó diciendo y nuevamente reclamó esos labios carnosos que tanto la tentaban. Bloqueó su mente y dejó que su cuerpo buscara lo que tanto necesitaba. Abandonó los labios de la actriz y comenzó a succionar y morder fuertemente el cuello y la clavícula de su amor platónico mientras sus manos masajeaban firmemente sus pechos.

-Ugh… Heather… yo –la morena volvió a callarse soltando un fuerte gemido al sentir una de las manos de Heather introducirse dentro de sus shorts.

-Tú eres mía –la chica estadounidense mostró su posesión sobre la puertorriqueña y luego la penetró sin demorar más tiempo. Gimió ante la sensación de estar dentro de la actriz y pegó su cuerpo aún más contra la de la morena. Con una de sus manos tomó fuertemente su cintura para elevarla, como señal de que la rodeara con sus piernas para obtener una mejor posición. Escuchar los gemidos de la morena, sabiendo que eran pos 'sus acciones y de nadie más', la incitó a que bombeara dentro de ella más rápido. Heather se sentía ahogarse por el aroma y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la morena. Por tanto tiempo había deseado esto… que hasta parecía irreal. En su interior se sentía decepcionada porque ella se lo había imaginado de una forma distinta, pasional pero romántico, luego de haber confesado sus sentimientos mutuamente. La contracción de las paredes de Naya hizo que liberara el aire que llevada guardado con un propio gemido. Podía escuchar y sentir cómo el corazón de la latina golpeaba contra su pecho.

De a poco, Heather comenzó a sentir pánico. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Naya luego de esto? Tenía terror a lo que podía suceder. ¿Qué haría si su amiga de trabajo decidiera dejar de hablarle por el resto de su vida, ignorarla y evadirla o peor, hacer una denuncia por abuso sexual? Porque lo que había hecho había sido algo parecido. La había tomado prácticamente forzándola o sin comprobar que la otra chica quería lo mismo. Aunque… por un lado se podía saber que la morena lo había disfrutado en lo absoluto. Así que tal vez esa opción no iba a suceder. La rubia se liberó del cuerpo de Naya alejándose de ella sin mirarla a los ojos. Lo único que quería hacer era correr, huir.

-Heather…

-¡Morris, Rivera! –Ryan abrió la puerta del tráiler –Vayan al set de grabación ya, hay que terminar el capítulo hoy sí o sí –el autor de la serie demandó y luego se retiró dejando la puerta abierta.

Heather aprovechó y se retiró inmediatamente dejando a la morena incrédula, inmóvil y confundida ante lo que había sucedido.

* * *

******REVIEW? OPINIONES? CRÍTICAS? SON BIENVENIDAS! ;)**


End file.
